Naruto the Trickster
by Trickster67
Summary: The Eight Trigram Seal was designed to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto and give him access to his chakra. What if the excess chakra of the Kyuubi had a mind of its own and manifested into something... Mischievous? Follow Naruto as he lives his life with the world's greatest Bijuu and it's tricky chakra.


Hello all and welcome to what I hope will be a great and productive story! I've only recently joined this site and this story was a spur of the moment type thing. Hopefully enough people will read it and like it enough to review! I'm not expecting 1,000 reviews per chapter but 1 to 5 will be appreciated.

* * *

Normal speech: "..."

_Thoughts: "…"_

**Bijuu speech or higher being: "…"**

* * *

It was a night no one in Konohagakure would ever forget. The night a mysterious man, unknown to anyone but a select few, would unleash the greatest of Bijuu in the center of their great village.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" a giant sealing array spreads on the ground and even some of the buildings. in a massive explosion of smoke, the Kyuubi no Yoko appears in Konoha and causes mayhem and havoc as the masked man commands it to attack!

Its roar alone is enough to send civilians and shinobi alike flying through the sky and crash to their deaths or smash against buildings. Buildings crumbled under the might of its tails and its claws as it slammed and slashed them to pieces; any residents inside said buildings met a gruesome death.

"Sandaime-sama! It's the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi attacked the village out of nowhere!" an Anbu reports to the old veteran. The Sandaime was already dressed in his battle armor and on his way to defend his home and its people.

"I know! I'll hold it back gather and protect the civilians!" the Sandaime orders as the Anbu bows and leaves to complete his orders. _"Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safe guards we put in place really not enough?!"_ his heart was shattered at the thought his beloved wife may have already been a casualty, but now was not the time to mourn. Meanwhile, the Kyuubi jumps and pounces down from one area of the village to another and swipes its tails over several areas to cause as much destruction as it possibly can. Suddenly, it stops and looks to the Hokage Monument as it senses, even through its enchantment, the chakra belonging to the person who almost kept it from being freed. Standing on one of the spikes of his hair on his face, the Yondaime appears.

"So you noticed me already." the Yondaime says. The Kyuubi begins to charge up its signature Bijuudama, but the Yondaime would have none of that. Going through hand seals at a rate considered inhuman, he finishes just as the Kyuubi fires its ball of destruction at him! Using his Hiraishin kunai as a medium, the Yondaime uses a Jikuukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time Ninjutsu) Barrier to suck the Bijuudama up and send it away from the village. The resulting explosion can still be seen and felt from the distance.

"It stopped the Kyuubi's attack... That was a Jikuukan Barrier jutsu!" Chouza declares. Many of the panicking villagers had hope restored as they knew of only one person who could utilize Jikuukan ninjutsu.

"It's Minato!" Shikaku declares as the shinobi begin to rally together in order to help their Yondaime Hokage repel this menace from their beloved village! Appearing via Shunshin, the Sandaime joins his shinobi in the greatest battle any of them would ever fight in their lives. "Everyone move out!" he already had Enma transformed into his adamantine Bo staff form. Sensing the arrival of the Sandaime, the Yondaime prepares to go tell his predecessor what happened when he senses someone behind him. Turning around swiftly, the Yondaime aims to stab the head of whoever was behind him. To his shock, his hand phased right through the masked man and he grabs a hold of his arm.

"**You** will face **me**. Aaaand... We're done." the masked man says, attempting to draw the Yondaime inside some kind of jutsu. Before the Yondaime could be completely drawn in, he warps to safety much to the shock of the masked man.

"He teleported... Talk about fast. Next time I'll warp you the moment I lay my hand on you." the masked man says to himself. Meanwhile, the Yondaime appears a distance away and slides across the ground a bit. _"My attack slipped right through him, but a moment later he was solid and trying to... Suck me into some dimension or something, what jutsu was that?"_from a spiraling vortex, the masked man appears before the young Hokage, who rises to his feet.

"You won't escape from me." the masked man says. _"Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. Does he use Jikuukan jutsu too?"_ Looking into the mask of his foe, the Yondaime can see his sharingan gleaming. _"He defeated Anbu under the direct command of the Sandaime, got past the most powerful top-secret barrier we have, and must have known the seal would be weak while Kushina was giving birth... Then with the seal undone he took the Kyuubi and marched straight into Konoha without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier... There's only one man I can think of that makes sense..."_ but how could He have survived all this time without being detected? How did he survive a battle that created the Valley of the End?

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" the Yondaime asks. The masked man lowers his hood to reveal spiky black hair.

"No... You couldn't be. He's long dead..." the Yondaime says, the Shodai Hokage himself killed Madara during their climatic battle, so could another Uchiha have learned how to enslave a Bijuu?

"Oh... I don't know about **that**." the masked man says cryptically. The Yondaime should have known the masked man would be less than forthcoming with his identity. He didn't confirm nor deny it really.

"... On second thought, it doesn't matter who you are, but why you have attacked Konoha?" the Yondaime asks. The masked man just chuckles darkly and pulls out long chains attached to bracelets on his wrists.

"Oh you know... It's fun, it's part of my plan... To start a war... To bring peace." the masked man explains, though even he didn't sound too sure of either option. Then again, maybe he was just trying to spread misinformation to throw the Yondaime off. Whatever his goals where, they were clearly evil in intent. _"Whoever he is, he's incredible! He can control the Kyuubi, wields Jikuukan jutsus that exceeds the Nidaime and my own and clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now he'll become a greater threat than the fox!"_

_"If I teleport back to the village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon the Kyuubi for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the Sandaime's hands and finish him off right here and now!"_ the Yondaime decides holding his tri-pronged kunai in a ready position.

"There's no hope for any of you!" the masked man yells as he rushes the Yondaime, who covers the distance between them in seconds and tries to slash the man with his kunai. Only for his entire body to phase through him once again. This time, the chains wrap around the Yondaime, who warps out of his binds using his Hiraishin no jutsu. _"He makes his intangible to negate my attacks, then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade blows with him, but attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can only keep the Kyuubi summoned for a short time, he won't want this fight to drag on."_ with that the Yondaime dashes forward in order to engage the masked man.

_"It comes down to speed, whoever strikes a split second earlier will win!"_ the Yondaime ponders. Both men rush towards on another, the Yondaime tosses his kunai at the man's mask, who lets it phase right through him. As the two get closer to one another, the Yellow Flash conjures a Rasengan instantly and just as the masked man believes he's got the Yondaime in his clutches...!

"Rasengan!" the Yondaime roars, slamming his signature jutsu into the masked man's back from above. The Rasengan grinds the masked man into the ground and causes the ground to uproot in a might explosion as debris is thrown about in the air."_Damn it.. He teleported to the kunai he just threw!"  
_

"That was the Hiraishin no jutsu level 2." the Yondaime says adding one last push on his rasengan and uproots the ground even more! Just for extra measure, the Yondaime subtly places a Hiraishin shiki on his body. The masked man leaps away from the Yondaime as his hand begins to ooze and literally falls off! Before he can even catch his breathe, the Yondaime appears in front of him in an instant and stabs him in the stomach.

"GHK! The Hiraishin no jutsu! He must've put that marking somewhere on my body!" the masked man realizes in shock and mild terror. Not done with his assault, the Yondaime places a Keiyaku Fuuin (Contract Seal) on his torso.

"A contract seal?! Are you trying to pull the Kyuubi free from my control?!" the masked man asks in fury! All his plans, all that waiting ruined by one man!

"No, I already did! He's no longer your weapon!" the Yondaime declares. To his word, in Konohagakure, the Kyuubi's will is restored and it's mind is once more its own. Before it can do anything else, Enma is driven into its chest and forces it outside the village walls; though not without doing serious damage to the village and its wall. _"Where's Minato?"_ seeing as the Kyuubi was successfully driven out of the village, its shinobi/kunoichi begin to pour out in swarms and launch all manners of ninjutsu, genjutsu, weaponry and traps against the mightiest of the Bijuu!

"You deserve your title of Yondaime Hokage... Managing to wound me and wrest the fox from my control in one move. But someday it will be mine again. The fox, the whole world, will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open to me." the masked man declares before he is sucked into a spiraling vortex in his eye and vanishes without a trace.

The Kyuubi, having enough of the Konoha shinobi/kunoichi's attempts to 'kill it', charges up another Bijuudama to put an end to them! Suddenly, the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, appears above the Kyuubi and crashes on top of it. Seeing the titanic toad, the villagers rejoiced at the arrival of their Yondaime Hokage. _"Sorry Kushina..."_ the Yondaime knew that so long as the Kyuubi was free, the masked man would always be a threat to the village and the entire Shinobi world! There was only one fuuinjutsu he knew that would be able to solve both problems at once.

"Hold the fox down for a minute!" the Yondaime commands, feeling the Kyuubi begin to try to force the huge toad off him.

"Look, I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" Gamabunta says, struggling to keep the mighty fox under his foot.

"I need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here!" the Yondaime says, already in the process of gathering his chakra. Before the Kyuubi could fire his blast, the Yellow Flash makes use of his moniker and warps him and the Kyuubi out of the village. Before the Sandaime could ponder where they were, a blast can be seen a grand distance from Konoha.

The Yondaime appears with Kushina, who has Naruto, in his arms. Clearly beginning to tire from his overuse of Hiraishin, not to mention having to transport something the size of the Kyuubi multiple times. "Gotta put up a barrier." he hated to ask her for something like this, considering all she went through. Despite being almost completely drained of chakra, Kushina materializes chakra chains from her back that ensnares the Kyuubi and erects a barrier around them. Much to the Yondaime's horror, his wife begins to cough out blood just showing how much stress she was in. Naruto begins to cry from all the sounds of battle around him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun... I didn't... Mean to wake you." Kushina pants, trying to put on a smile for her son.

"Kushina..." the Yondaime says in worry. He could see the life begin to slip from her radiant eyes as the bags get darker and her body trembles.

"I'll drag the Kyuubi... Back... And die with it inside me... That'll... Prevent it from coming back... For a while... It's the only way to save you both... With the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you... For everything." Kushina says with a bloody smile. She was resigned to her fate, for if she must die, then she wanted to make sure the two loves of her life were protected. The Yondaime could only gasp in horror at his wife's words.

"... Kushina-hime... You... You made me your husband... You made me the Yondaime Hokage... You made me this boy's father! And I..." the Yondaime says on the verge of tears.

"Don't look so sad... Minato. I'm... I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's... Our son's... Birthday." Kushina says. She would always treasure the love Minato gave her and the son he helped her conceive. Poor Naruto could only wail, almost as if he knew what was to come.

"Like... If I imagined surviving and the three of us... Living together... I can't think of anything... Beyond 'I'd be so happy.'" Kushina says. The tears freely fell down the Yondaime's face at his wife's supposed final words. Today was supposed to be a joyous day! The day he became a father and the start of a new life for him, his wife and his precious son.

"If I had any regrets... It would be that I won't see Naruto-kun grow up." Kushina says, looking at her crying baby boy and imagining how he'd grow up without her.

"... Kushina-chan... You don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto one more time!" the Yondaime states, knowing what he had to do.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto with an Hakke no Fuuin (Eight Trigram Sealing). Then I'll lead the Kyuubi away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use, the Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)." the Yondaime says, wiping away his tears and steeling his resolve. Kushina warns him that using that seal will result in his own death.

"But I'll only be able to seal half of the fox's power... It's just too great, it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchuuriki, the balance of Bijuu will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuujin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half..." the Yondaime says, reminiscing to the time Jiraiya told him the Prophecy of the Destined Child.

"I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hakke no Fuuin." the Yondaime states, much to the shock of Kushina.

"I know what you want to say... But Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution and with it, a great disaster. Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is that masked man, the one who attacked you... He is the harbinger of that disaster! And Naruto will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to our future. I just... Know it." the Yondaime states. Suddenly, the Sandaime appears armed with Enma, but before anyone could stop him, the Yondaime flashes through the necessary hand seals and completes the Shiki Fuujin!

He invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami,that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. The Shinigami hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads. The Yondaime's soul is wrapped up by some of the bangs of the Shinigami's hair. Kushina screams her disapproval of using the Shiki Fuujin to sacrifice Minato's soul just to save the village and placing the burden of being a Jinchuuriki on their son. To force him to grow up alone and with no one to love him and help him conquer the hatred of the Kyuubi, but Minato has already made up his mind. He reminds her of her own village being destroyed and how leaving the Kyuubi out was too dangerous. For the Kyuubi would regenerate during Naruto's time and all this would happen again.

Curse seals are etched on the Shinigami's arm, before it plunges its hand through the Yondaime and stretches towards the Kyuubi, where it grabs a hold of its soul through its arm. With the command of 'Seal' half of the Kyuubi's soul is ripped from its body and dragged inside Minato's body. A seal is burned into his torso once the Kyuubi's chakra was completely sealed inside of him. With half its chakra gone, the Kyuubi began to shrink but it still was of titanic in size.

Outside the barrier, the Sandaime is joined by a few shinobi, who can only ponder what is happening inside the barrier. "So he **did** use the Shiki Fuujin! I can't believe he actually used it..."

"But the fox remains! He didn't seal all of it, but it shrunk!" a nameless shinobi states. Inside the barrier, Minato's body is numbed by the intensity of the Kyuubi's chakra. He summons the sealing alter to begin the sealing of the rest of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, but the fox has other plans. Summoning Gerotora, he hands the key to the seal over to him and instructs him to give it to Jiraiya. In a poof of smoke, the sealing toad leaves to do as told. The minute Minato is distracted by Kushina's coughing, the Kyuubi attempts to crush the child under his paw. Before the fox can finish its assault, Kushina tightens the chains around the beast and she and Minato throw themselves against the beast's claws as they are impaled! Soon after, the Shinigami devours both Minato and the Kyuubi's soul as the Yondaime completes the Hakke Fuuin and both he and his wife say their goodbyes to Naruto.

The Kyuubi's remaining chakra is sealed into Naruto as its body vanishes inside the seal.

**Six years later...**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure, many of the villagers were going about their business. Store owners were vending their brand of goods or services, children were playing in the streets merrily and a few couples could be seen showing their affections for each other at the park or at restaurants. Yes everything was as peaceful as can be. A six year old blonde boy could be seen walking through the crowds with a big smile on his face. Despite the glares he received, nothing could rain down on Uzumaki Naruto's parade! He just got acknowledged for the first time by a weird old man with white spiky hair, who danced around for him and shouted about how awesome he was. Sure the guy was a obvious pervert by the way he was going on about women, but he was nice to him and gave him a frog wallet!

"It's only a matter of time before the other villagers are acknowledging me as the greatest Hokage that ever lived Dattebayo!" Naruto cheers, pumping his fist in the air. He was so into his own little world of ramen and being Hokage that he didn't notice the sparks of red lightning that danced off him occassionally. The villagers did however and it only cemented their hatred of the blonde. Their glares grew more intense, their whispers more harsh and it was all Naruto could do to keep from flinching under such intense emotions. For some reason he was always able to sense negative emotions in others and all he ever felt in Konohagakure was negativity.

Well screw them anyway, he headed to the one place that was filled with positivity and love, Ichiraku Ramen. The small ramen stand was one of the only places he wasn't kicked out of or charged ridiculous prices. Lifting the flap and sitting at his usual bench the blonde Jinchuuriki couldn't keep the face splitting grin off his face.

"Hey Teuchi-jiji, Ayame nee-chan I'm home!" Naruto yells to his two favorite people. A jovial old man and a brown haired young woman come from the back with positivity radiating off them as they smile at their favorite customer.

"Welcome home Naruto my boy! A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillets coming right up!" Teuchi says before going back to make the order, knowing that the little blonde would be ordering even more if he could afford it. Ayame leans over the counter, noticing the stuffed frog wallet in the blonde's hands.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be spending your stipend Naruto-chan?" Ayame says, not wanting to bankrupt the poor kid. Naruto just laughs, "It's alright today! This nice old man gave me Gama-chan here and it had so much money in it! I figured he made a mistake and tried to give it back to him, but he up and disappeared before I could. So don't you worry Ayame nee-chan, today I'm going all out!" Naruto declares excited about filling his belly with the oh so sweet ramen. It found that he liked the atmosphere of Ichiraku which made the food taste that much better. Suddenly a streak of red lightning courses out of the blonde and races towards the sign before causing it to fall and shatter.

Naruto flinches while Ayame sighs, this was nothing new to the waitress. For as long as Naruto could remember he seemed to be cursed with bad luck. It only got worse if he was angry or upset, but street lights would explode or bend when he walked by, animals would shriek and flee from him, or plants would mysteriously die as he walked by. He was just glad it was only the sign that fell this time; last time the stoves burst into flames!

"I'll pay for that..." Naruto says, showing signs of depression at having caused more damage to the only people who seemed to give a damn about him. Ayame smiles and runs her hands through his spiky hair affectionately, "Don't worry about it Naruto-chan! Those are cheap and easy to replace, just enjoy your meal." with that she brings out his order and goes in the back to help her father make more.

After twelve or so bowels of ramen and a not so fat Gama-chan, Naruto bids the Ichiraku family goodbye and heads for home. He put on a positive front around the villagers, who openly glared at him like he was a plague. Still, on the inside he was hurting more than any kunai could produce. Konoha was his home and he loved it, but why did everyone hate him so much? It wasn't his fault bad things happened around him, he would stop it if he knew how. Another streak of red lightning flashes and hits a nearby fire hydrant causing it to burst open and hit some of the villagers.

Naruto tried to explain, but they weren't listening and a mob soon formed as they chased the poor blonde with the intent of punishing the "demon brat". Naruto, having gotten used to being chased, cut through several corners and hopped a few fences before making it to his apartment where he slammed and locked the door. The villagers banged and pounded on his door, demanding he come out and accept his punishment, but the blonde said screw that noise. He hid in his room and waited until the villagers got tired and left, not before they wrote slurs on his door.

"Why, why is it always me dammit?! I never do anything to them and yet they treat me like dirt! I can't take this anymore, all I ever get is their hatred. No one acknowledges me, no one loves me, it's all negativity with these people!" Naruto yells hot tears stinging his eyes. His anger was escalating, but he knew it would get him nowhere. He would get angry at the villagers and then more bad things would happen. So he learned from the Sandaime how to calm himself down and release all negative emotions. Taking several calming breathes, the blonde was back to normal. With nothing better to do, he called it an early day and went to bed. While he slept, he was completely oblivious to the red chakra that leaked off him in droves. All the years of suppressing his negativity only fueled the darkness within.

The red chakra began to bubble like boiling water, before it began to take shape driven by the influence of the beast within Naruto. The great Kyuubi no Yooko, a beast of sheer chakra wasn't as sealed as the Yondaime thought. After all, he was a creature of chakra, therefore its chakra was a living entity even in small amounts. Once the chakra receded back into the blonde, a small dark orange fox stood on his stomach. It hopped off the bed and before it even hit the floor, it was enveloped in red smoke. Once the smoke dissipates, a six year old girl with pale skin, snow hair and red slitted eyes appears. She wore a simple white dress and had a ball attached to a collar.

"So this is Kyuubi-sama's vessel? Rather pathetic looking if you ask me. I cannot allow the being who spawned me to live inside such filth. I must free my master as soon as possible while at the same time keeping the boy safe." The fox girl states. With a devious grin, she walks over to a corner and crawls into a ball to go to sleep.

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling slightly sore for some reason but shrugged it off as sleeping too early. After refreshing himself with a quick shower, the blonde boy went about cleaning the graffiti off his walls and then went to the park to play. At the park he saw kids playing and laughing and wanted to join them.

"Sorry no freaks allowed!" One of the kids yelled before goin back to playing ninja tag. Feeling rejected once again, Naruto goes over to the swings, not noticing the red lightning dance off him. As if signaled by the red light, the fox girl appears and walks over to the playing children. In order to free her master she had to cause the blonde enough pain to trigger his negative emotions. An easy way to do that was to cause the people around him to despise his very existence. Channeling some of her chakra into her hand, a red plume of smoke appears and in its wake is an orange paintball. Just one prick of being a chakra construct was that she could mold it into different forms as could any kitsune worth its tails. She tossed the ball at the lead kids head as it splattered and left an orange stain in his hair. Turning around in fury, the kid looked through the fox girl like she was a ghost and saw Naruto on the swings.

Marching over with his friends, the kids beat Naruto into the ground despite his pleas and cries of innocence. The fox girl watches with sick satisfaction as the kids relentlessly punch and kick Naruto. If it this easy then her master would be free in no time. Alas nothing was ever that easy. Once the kids were done beating on the poor boy, Naruto chuckles and picks himself back up.

"Tsk bakas all of them; that didn't even hurt!" Naruto grumbles, dusting himself off and heading to one of the training grounds to watch the local shinobi train; he figured if he watched enough he should be able to practice some awesome jutsu before he even started the Academy!

Meanwhile, red smoke envelops the fox girl and when it fades away, a perfect replica of Naruto stands in her place. The imposter chuckles darkly before taking off with all the grace of a fox. She was a blur as she raced through Konoha looking for her first victim. Deciding that everyone was a target, the imposter conjures rolls of scroll paper and before the villagers knew what happened, they found themselves completely wrapped up like mummies one by one. After the third dozen villager was wrapped up, Chunin arrived on the scene.

"Stop right there Uzumaki..." the Chunin leader demands darkly, showing just how he viewed the blonde Jinchuuriki. The imposter stops halfway through wrapping a villager and smirks at the squad of Chunin.

"Man Hokage-jiji must be going senile if he sent you losers against me! When I'm Hokage I'll be sure to weed out jokers like you!" The imposter says trying her best to mimic Naruto's behavior perfectly. Apparently it worked judging by the tick marks clearly visible on the Chunins' foreheads. With a simple hand motion they dashed after the blonde imposter, who seemed to be toying with them. One went for a tackle that the imposter easily jumped over. Then another tried to appear behind her but she simply ducked under him and dashed off away from her would be captors. The imposter raced throughout the village with her pursuers right on her tail but just out of reach which only infuriated them more.

Meanwhile Naruto was beaming at his luck today. Not only did he get to see a silver haired shinobi make solid clones of himself and use fire, water and lightning ninjutsu, but the shinobi left behind a buttload of supplies and a scroll on chakra control! Sure reading was boring, but even he knew chakra was a shinobi's bread and butter! He was so caught up in his epic score that he didn't notice a figure fly by him. Next thing he knew he was tackled and pinned to the ground his arm behind his back.

"Get off me your jerks!" Naruto yells trying to struggle free, but the Chunin held him tight in an armbar.

"Not so tough now are ya you little shit? I'd finish you off now if not for Hokage-sama. You can explain to him why you caused havoc for the villagers." The Chunin states before he leaves for with Naruto in a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime Hokage, known as the Professor for his knowledge of every jutsu in Konoha and a great deal of other countries, was practicing up on some fuinjutsu while a Kage Bunshin worked on the mountains of paperwork. You weren't known as the Professor if you didn't know about the secret to Kage Bunshin; after all it was his sensei who invented the jutsu.

There's a knock at his door as he tells them to enter. In comes in the squad of Chunin and a tied up Naruto with a gag in his mouth. All the great Professor could do was sigh, "What is it this time?" The old man truly felt for his surrogate grandson. Being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi made him the village pariah and everyone jumped at any opportunity to punish the "demon brat". He was in his office so much it wasn't funny.

"Hokage-sama we caught Uzumaki wrapping civilians in scroll paper and when asked to stop he insulted us and ran away. When we caught him he feigned ignorance and continued to disturb the peace so we bound and gagged him to make sure he wouldn't run away." The Chunin leader explains. Honestly it was rather pity and the Sandaime found his prank to be funny and well deserved but he couldn't play favorites. He saw the entire thing through his crystal ball. Once he was set free Naruto screamed at how someone was setting him up and explained he was just watching a shinobi train, but all the evidence pointed to him and there was little proof of someone using a hence; though it was still a possibility.

"Chunin-san, tell me, did you check for genjutsu or a henge?" The Sandaime asks wacthing as the smirk on their faces were wiped off.

"Uh no... It didn't occur to us that a genjutsu or henge was in effect Hokage-sama." The Chunin leader says feeling rather stupid at the moment. Naruto chuckles at the fools knowing his surrogate grandfather would stick up for him. Alas the Sandaime saw little evidence of a henge, so with a heavy heart he laid down the law.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have no choice but to believe my Chunin. I watched the events through my crystal ball and saw with my own eyes the mischief that you caused. Just thank Kami no one was hurt so for your disorderly conduct I sentence you to a week of community service. You will be responsible for cleaning the training grounds after they have been used, do I make myself clear?" The Sandaime decrees sternly. Naruto couldn't believe it. Even his own grandfather thought he was lying and it hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Yes Hokage-jiji..." Naruto says feeling a slew of emotions, mostly betrayal and anger. Satisfied with his punishment, the Chunin leave in swirls of leaves while Naruto leaves to start his community service. Meanwhile a red eyed dove watches the events with a devilish grin on its beak.

_"Yes give me power boy. The hurt, the anger fuels me, but I need more. I only have 1/4 of a tail at the moment and I need at least one to do some real damage."_ with those thoughts in mind, the disguised fox girl flies off to see how the blonde was doing and if she could possibly make him feel even more negatively.

Naruto was not a happy camper. When he arrived at the closest training ground he found it littered with all manners of weapons. From the standard kunai and shuriken, to clubs, various swords and even some discarded scrolls. Honestly who just leaves all this shit on the ground?! Ok now that he thought about it the silver haired shinobi left his stuff too. Didn't they know how expensive all this stuff was? Man being a shinobi must bring in the bills to be so careless about your tools. Good thing everyone, even civilian children knew about sealing scrolls and how they worked. You simply bought them at shinobi stores, place the item on the scroll and apply chakra; so long as you had chakra anyone could do it.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Naruto, _"Why let all these go to waste? I can not only supply myself for the Academy in two years, but I can even sell some of these and get a little ryo in my pocket."_ who says Naruto was retarded? With a happy grin on his face, the blonde boy started to collect the discarded weapons one by one, finding the occasional scroll during his clean up. By the time we was finished, the sun had already set and covered the sky in midnight with white pearls scattered about. Naruto, with his scores in hand, decided to head home for the day, unaware of the fox girl following him with a calculating look on her face, _"Perhaps this will be harder than I originally thought..."_

The following week was pretty much the same for our young hero. He would go to the various training grounds and wait for the shinobi there to leave. He knew that they could sense his presence, but they knew he wasn't a threat so they pretty much ignored him. He got to see many of the shinobi arts and how masters of the arts performed. It was breathtaking to watch the silver haired shinobi breeze through different elemental jutsu and destroy training posts like it was nothing. Or a green clad shinobi practice the katas of his unique taijutsu and kenjutsu with a pair of nunchuk. Cleaning up after them was always the easiest since they seemed to cut him some slack and clean up after themselves, only leaving behind very little.

That didn't mean everyone was so thoughtful. The Chunin from before made it their mission to completely destroy a training ground and litter it with every weapon they could get their hands on. Still, it just meant more for Naruto to collect. When it was clear the boy wasn't miserable, the Chunin would take his scrolls and empty them out for him to have to recollect them, all the while laughing at him. It made his blood boil that supposed professional shinobi could behave so childishly. It was due to this that the fox girl got 2/4 of a tail. Once the week was up, Naruto laid at one of the training grounds too tired to move. Sure he had quite the collection of weapons, most used but still in great condition, but picking them all up by yourself was hard for a kid.

"When I find the person who framed me I'm so going to kick him all the way over the Hokage Monument." Naruto grumbled so glad to be over this punishment of his. He had time to kill since it was still early, so he decided to check out one of the scrolls that were discarded. It was a scroll on shurikenjutsu and how to properly throw them. He dreaded reading, but read it anyway and was glad it came with pictures that showed you how to hold it and the best way to throw it. Deciding that he wasn't going to master this by simply reading, the blonde boy went about throwing the ninja stars at the posts and failed at it miserably, but that didn't stop him.

Meanwhile the fox girl watches the blonde boy in a tree as he keeps on trying to hit the post. It amazed her how much the boy could endure and still stay so happy all the time. She was sure anyone else would have snapped by now with the way the villagers treated him. They were just one step away from outright killing the boy, but seemed to settle with ignoring him or belittling him. If she wasn't trying to free her master, she might almost admire the blonde boy. Just watching him practice over and over again made her want to help him, but she quickly banished such thoughts. _"The weaker he is, the easier my master will be able to devour his mind and soul... Then again if he's too weak his enemies will kill him..."_ she was just so conflicted!

Suddenly, a shuriken lodges itself in the tree right next to her face, startling her enough to fall and land on her back. Was he getting better at it already or was it a lucky throw? Then again how could he see her anyway? She was a ninko, an invisible fox, only seen by those that she possessed! In truth Naruto couldn't SEE who was watching him, but could feel them. They oozed negativity, but not like the villagers. This one was more mischievous than anything.

"Show yourself and I might go easy on you!" Naruto demanded, holding a set of shuriken in his hand ready to throw them. The fox girl was at a loss as to what to do. Her best option was to just leave before the boy could do anything, but to her horror her ball had fallen off and rolled right over to the boy, who noticed it and picked it up.

"NOOO!" the fox girl screams, becoming visible for the boy to see. Naruto didn't even understand the power he held in his hand. With that star ball, he could command her to do anything, "Give me back my ball!" she was desperate but tried to hide it. Too bad she failed at it miserably.

"Tell me why you're stalking me and I might." Naruto says, seeing how this ball was something of importance. He didn't like bullying, but if they girl had ill intent towards him he would stomach through it. The fox girl growled a rather dark growl, she couldn't lie to him when he held her star ball. Kitsune, even ones made from sheer chakra, were bound by those who obtained their star balls.

"I am a manifestion of Kyuubi no Yooko. I have been tasked with freeing him from inside your body by causing you to feel as much negative emotions as possible..." the fox girl explains begrudgingly. The news hit Naruto hard, he didn't want to believe it. He was told the Yondaime had killed the Kyuubi, but was that a lie too? He always felt like the old man wasn't telling him the truth, but could the beast really...

"No... NO! You're lying! You're just trying to get me to give you your stupid ball back by making stuff up! Everyone knows the Yondaime killed the damn kitsune!" Naruto yells on the verge of tears. He wanted her to be lying, but he couldn't sense lies from her words and he could always sense these things. The fox girl laughed heartedly, "You actually bought that shit?! Hahahaha oh Kami hahahaha! As if some ningen could kill Kyuubi-sama HAAHHAAHAHA!"

"Listen **boy** Kyuubi-sama is a being of sheer chakra. Killing him is impossible because you can't kill chakra, it's life itself. If you even managed to defeat a Bijuu, which is what Kyuubi-sama's kind is called, all that would happen is they go into a regenerative state for a couple years and come back. No, the only way to stop a Bijuu is to seal it inside one of you ningen." the fox girl explained. The tears fell easily from Naruto's eyes, it all made sense now... The hatred, the glares, the harshness it was all because he was the Kyuubi no Yooko. The beast was sealed inside of him without his permission and he was left to suffer because of it. The fox girl would jump for joy at how much negativity was rolling off the boy as a full tail manifested, but the boy still had her star ball in his hand.

Once he finally calmed down, Naruto knew things would be different now. Even if he himself wasn't the kitsune, he still had him sealed away in his body. He was tired of being lied to, of being everyone's scapegoat. No, Naruto would learn to be the best shinobi and show everyone he wasn't the damn kitsune and it would all start with the girl before him. Naruto made a show of tossing the ball in the air and catching it, much to the ire of the fox girl.

"So you're the reason why I got stuck doing community service for the past week ay? I don't know whether to thank you or kick your butt. I'll settle with you telling me all about this ball and what it means to you." Naruto says.

"It is my star ball. My most prized possession almost to the point it is my life given the form of a ball. With it, you can command me to do your bidding... But be warned, all kitsune hate being caged and our freedom stolen from us. When I get my ball back and I will, I promise you a life of hell." the fox girl explains darkly. Naruto absorbed all was said and felt bad for the girl. No one likes being caged up or forced to do something against their will, why should she be any different? The Kyuubi, as far as he knew, deserved to be caged inside him, but this girl was just doing what she was created to do; he couldn't hate her for that. Sighing to himself, he tosses her the star ball. The fox girl catches it and attaches it to her collar, before stroking it lovingly. She glares at Naruto, trying to figure him out. Not many ningen would return a kitsune's star ball back so easily and without asking for anything.

"What is your game ningen?" the fox girl asks with a growl. Naruto just chuckles and places his hands behind his head, "Nothing really. Think of it as a thank you for telling me the truth. You're the first person to ever tell me the truth without me having to pry it out of them. Besides it would be uncool to bully such a cute girl like you." the compliment actually made the fox girl blush, but she banished it just as fast and raced off into the forest. Naruto kind of wished she stayed for a bit longer, but shrugged it off. There were some things he needed confirmed by the old man...

* * *

Well here's the first chapter! Just something to get you started and ease into things. Well what do you all think? A lot of the first half was inspired by the manga, I literally just read the manga and wrote it out so sorry if it seem unoriginal at first, but after that is all me. Hope you like it, R&R please!


End file.
